Sorties en famille
by Lilyeshadow
Summary: <html><head></head>Quand molly a des idées pour sortir sa famille, ça ne se déroule pas toujours comme prévu, vélo, ciné ...</html>
1. sortie en vélo

La famille Weasley en vélo

« Arthur ! Viens voir j'ai une idée !

-Molly qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as bien appris à Ron à faire du vélo la semaine dernière ?

-Oui oui il s'en sort pas mal d'ailleurs pourquoi ?

-Demain on emmène toute la famille faire une promenade tu prendras Ginny dans le porte bébé derrière toi !

-D'accord si tu v… toute la famille ? Même les jumeaux ?

- Bien sur on ne va pas les laisser seuls à la maison !

-Oh non surtout pas ! D'accord nous irons tous.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Me coucher !

-Te coucher ? Mais il n'est que 17h30 !

-Je sais mais je vais avoir besoin de forces pour affronter la journée de demain !

…

-Fred, Percy, Charlie on vous attend!

-Oui maman on arrive!

-Non moi je ne viens pas !

-Pourquoi Percy qu'y a-il ? Descend au moins !

-Non !

Molly monte les escaliers et se retrouve face à Fred bidonné et à Percy … jaune fluo

_Mais c'est pas vrai ! Fred qu'as tu fais ?

-Rien maman c'est pour préparer la sortie à vélo !

-Et en quoi peindre ton frère préparerait la sortie ?

-Comme ça on ne le perdra pas !

-Evanesco ! Encore une chose de ce genre et tu seras privé de tarte à la citrouille tu m'entend ? C'est bon Charlie arrête de pleurer on y va ! Charlie ? Mais pourquoi tu pleure ?

- Jle fait pas exprès mes yeux pleurent tous seuls c'est à cause de la bombe vue aérodynamique !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

-Bill m'a donné une bombe pour aller plus vite en vélo ! j'en met sur mes yeux et après je vois tout comme les oiseaux !

-Non mais à ton âge tu ne réfléchis pas ou quoi donnes moi ça! BILL VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE.

-C'est pas ma faute maman c'était dans le garage !

-Le garage ? ARTHUR ! qu'est ce que c'est !

-C'est moldu chérie c'est une bombe tacrimogène !

-Une bombe ? tu as fait rentrer une bombe dans ma maison ?Tu n'est qu'un irresponsable DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS !

-Tout le monde prend son vélo et se tait vous vous mettez dans l'ordre que je dis on va la faire cette ballade moi jvous le dis ! Arthur, Fred, Ron, Percy, Charlie, Bill, George! Allez en route!

5minutes plus tard alors que Molly surveillait George qui avait essayé de s'accrocher au vélo de Bill pour ne plus pédaler :

-MAMAN !

-Qu'y a-til Ginny ?

-Ze veux un vélo auzi!

-Oui tu en auras un l'année prochaine ! Fred on ne peut pas jouer à lance le gnome en vélo c'est dangereux range le ! Que fais tu Ron on vient de partir tu ne vas pas t'arrêter maintenant !

-Mais c'est trop dur, je n'avance pas !

-Allez redémarre ! Bonjour monsieur Diggory ! Cédric a un nouveau vélo ?

-Bonjour madame weasley, oui il veut faire des compétitions, il va plus vite que moi le chenapan !

-on fait la course ?

-Qui a dit ça ? non Charlie revient ! GEORGE, BILL JE VOUS INTERDIT … Arthur ?

Et Molly regarda s'éloigner son mari et ses enfants à grande vitesse alors que Ron refusait de redémarrer, elle attachât alors magiquement le vélo de son fils au sein fit apparaitre les petite roues et se lança a la poursuite du reste de sa famille !

400m plus loin 3 vélos sur le bas côté.

- Les garçons ? où êtes vous ?

Rires dans les buissons

-Fred ? Où sont tes vêtements ?

-Chut je me suis évaporé !

- ?

-MAMAN Fred et Georges ont disparus, Fred s'est évaporé regarde j'ai ses vêtements ! Georges est parti le cherché il a crié et ne revient pas je ne veux pas me faire désintégrer par le yéti !

-Le yéti ? Arrête de pleurer regarde Fred est là il va bien ! GEORGES REVIENS !... mais qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

-Je ne sais pas j'ai trouvé un ogre par là et il m'a dit tu as faim Georges ? Alors j'ai crié et il m'a mit ça dans la bouche donc …

-Arrête c'est bon j'en ai assez entendu !

-Maman…

-Quoi Ron ?

-Ils sont partis !

-Qui ? Où sont tes frères ? Et les vélos ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Par Merlin ils vont m'entendre ! Venez on rentre à pied !

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

-Je ne veux pas laisser mon vélo aux gnomes de la forêt. Georges dit …

-Georges ne dit que des bêtises maintenant soit vous marchez soit je vous vends au plus offrant dans l'allée des embrumes on verra bien là si vous rirez !

Une demi heure plus tard fatiguée d'avoir du porter George sur 1km parce qu'il s'était fait mordre au pied par un écureuil, Molly entra chez elle et trouva Arthur et le reste de la marmaille attablés devant sa tarte à la citrouille ! Ron et George se jetèrent sur les deux dernières parts !

-Molly où vas-tu ? Me coucher et oui je sais qu'il n'est que 15 h mais j'ai promis à maman demain d'aller avec elle et les enfants voir ce que c'est que le cinéma alors j'ai besoin de forces !

-Et tu me laisse seuls avec eux ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu as le droit d'en faire rôtir un ou deux pour diner !

Sous les yeux ébahis de 8 Weasley elle monta se coucher et ferma la porte à clef, plus jamais elle n'organiserait de sortie vélo en famille.


	2. sortie au ciné

**Sortie au cinéma : Rio **

-Bonjour maman comment vas-tu ?

-ça va ça va tu te rends compte qu'à mon âge je ne suis jamais allée voir ce que les moldus appellent le cinéma ?

-Es tu certaine que c'est une bonne idée d'emmener les enfants ?

-Mais oui en plus le ministère a mis en place un réseau de cheminées exprès pour faire découvrir le cinéma aux sorciers, je suis allée chercher de l'argent moldu et j'ai choisis un dessin animé : Rio c'est l'histoire d'un Ara Bleu tu verras ils vont adorer !

-Et bien tu a l'air motivée !allons y dans ce cas. Viens Ginny allez les autres un par un et dites cinéma !

…

Etrangement tout le monde arrivas à bon port sans accident, blagues ou quoi que ce soit du genre.

-Maman regarde ya pleins de bonbons !on va en chercher ?

-Non pas maintenant Ron il faut aller chercher les places d'abord ! Fred ! Où est Fred ?

-Il a dit qu'il allait voir le film !

-ça y est ça commence ! Je vais vous enchainer les uns aux autres la prochaine fois !

-Madame !

-Oui ?

-Cet enfant est à vous ?

-Fred ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Désignant une petite fille dans une robe bleue en pleur: -il a demandé a ma fille si elle était l'ara bleu timbré ! Si vous ne savez pas surveiller vos enfants ne les emmenez pas dans des lieux publics !

-Bah quoi elle était bleue et tournait en rond?

-…Allons chercher les places ! Non Georges ne monte pas la dessus tu vas tomber, Charlie qu'à tu fais de Ginny ?

-Je l'ai posée elle m'énervait !

-Où ça ?

-MAMAN !

Après avoir récupéré Ginny sur le comptoir et acheté les places la famille alla acheter bonbons et pop corn.

-Maman c'est bon ,regarde mamie ça fait des bulles !

-Mesdames on ne doit pas consommer dans le magasin !

-bon les enfants allez attendre … euh non venez plutôt là ! On va gouter ce qu'ils appellent des pop corn et du coca d'accord ? Bon alors prenez chacun un pot je m'occupe des boissons ! ….Mais vous ne savez rien faire ma parole… oui oui je le paierais aussi madame …. Fred , Ron est couvert de pop corn !

-Molly le film va commencer je prend les plus jeune on va réserver des places !

….

-MAMAN !MAMAN

-chut, non mais ce n'est pas vrai tout le monde nous regarde maintenant descendez des fauteuils asseyez vous ! Fred et Georges un fauteuil chacun !Bill ne lance pas les pop corn sur Percy ! ça va commencer taisez vous !

-Maman j'ai peur c'est noir !

-Viens sur moi si tu veux Ginny !Non toi tu restes assis Ron !

-Mais… et si il y a des araignées ?

-On ne te l'a pas dit Ron ? C'est un film sur les araignées !

-Charlie ! mais non Ron ne t'inquiète pas !

Molly regarde ses enfants le film vient de démarrer ils sont sage, peut-être qu'elle va passer un bon moment finalement, que c'est beau toutes ces couleurs, cette chanson est vraiment entrainante !

-Où allez vous ?

-Bah danser !

-Les jumeaux ! assis !

-aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Percy enfin tu ne va pas crier à chaque fois !

-Mais les pauvres ils se font attraper !

-chut

-Maman je veux un oiseau comme ça !

-non Ginny il y a assez de Bazard à la maison comme ça !

-Elle est belle !

-Madame veuillez faire taire vos enfants, vous n'êtes pas seuls ici !

….

-Au secours !

-Ron revient ! Mais pourquoi a-il fallu qu'il y ait une araignée !

…

-ahahahahaha

-c'est pas drôle il ne sait pas voler !

-Mais taisez-vous !

….

-Maman ze veux un singe !

-Non chérie on en a assez à la maison ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ces deux là ! Georges rend le porte feuille au monsieur !

…

-waou c'est la grande bataille en garde Bill !

-Charlie n'assomme pas ton frère avec la bouteille de coca ! Attention elle est ouverte !... oh non

…

-Percy mais tu pleures ?

…

-C'est fini les enfants

-youpi ! Encore un encore un !

-Non non on rentre Ron ! Ron ?mais où est-il celui là !

-Le film était génial n'est-ce pas Molly ?

-Hein ? Ah euh oui maman très bien ! Ron sort de dessous le siège le méchant ne peut pas sortir de l'écran !

…..

-Alors les enfants ce film ?

-Super génial pa !

-Où est maman ?

-Dans le bureau du directeur du cinéma !


	3. journée plage

**Journée plage**

-Coucou chérie, je sais que depuis l'épisode « rio » tu ne veux plus emmener la famille en sortie mais c'est les vacances et ils sont sages depuis deux jours !et si on les emmenait à la plage ?

Regard noir de Molly

-Allez ça sera amusant ils auront de l'espace pour se défouler que veux tu qu'il arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas moi un noyé, deux perdus, 3 insolations…

-Allez maman dit oui ! (yeux du chat Potté de Ginny)

-ok vous avez gagné mais au moindre problème les sorties sont définitivement finies ! Allez dans la cheminée on va à la plage des licornes.

…..

-Viens George dépêche toi !

-opopop où vas-tu Fred ?

-bah dans l'eau !

-Sans crème solaire ? Surement pas et tu as vu la hauteur des vagues !on y va tous ensemble ! Bill aide Ginny à se déshabiller tu veux ! Percy lâche ce livre et mets toi en maillot !et pas de mais. Ron il n'y a pas d'araignées à la plage quoi que t'ai dit Charlie !

-Allez les enfants venez voir papa que je vous mette de la crème !

Quelques tours de baguette plus tard

-Le premier à l'eau gagne !

-Arthur ! fait attention à Ginny elle ne peux pas courir si vite !

-MAMAN !

-Qu'y a-t-il Percy ?

-Il y a des poissons je ne veux pas me baigner !

-AH AH perce ! des poissons dans la mer elle est bien bonne !

-Charlie ne te moque pas !il ne vont pas te manger mon poussin ils ont plus peur que toi !Ron ce n'est pas une araignée c'est un bernard l'hermite !

-Et Fred regarde , on va se marrer !

Sur ce Georges profite d'une vague pour se laisser porter par l'eau attraper les jambes de Bill qui n'était pas encore mouillé qui s'étale de tout son long en hurlant évidemment son jumeau ne voulant pas rester en reste s'attaque à Charlie ! déclenchant une telle bataille d'eau que dans un rayon de 20 mètre autour de nous il n'y avait plus personne !

-Maman il m'a prit mon maillot de bain !

-Ron reste dans l'eau et toi Fred rend lui avant que ça ne chauffe !

-Méduse !

-Percy ce n'est que Ginny qui est sous l'eau enfin !

Après une heure de barbotage dans une bonne ambiance c'est l'heure des châteaux de sable !

-On a qu'a faire un concours !

-D'accord Bill mais j'arbitre !

-oulala maman en arbitre on pourra pas tricher !

-Fred !

-Alor Fred tu fais une équipe, Georges une autre ! Fred tu commences !

-Bill

-Charlie

-Ron

-Papa

-Ginny

-euh bah Percy

-On a donc Fred, Bill, Ron et Ginny contre George, Papa, Charlie et Percy! 1,2,3 c'est parti!

…..

-Ginny tu dois nous aider! Allez va chercher de l'eau !

-Non moi ze suis la princesse !

-Mais ya pas encore de château tu ne peux pas être princesse sans château !

-m'en fou toi Fred tu es esclave et tu construis mon château ! na !

-Laisse là et active toi on est en retard !

…

-Percy qu'est ce tu fou ?

-Je mesure parce que si les douves ne sont pas assez profonde et la tour centrale pas assez….

-Tais-toi et creuse !

-Charlie !

…..

-Fred tu n'as pas le droit d'embaucher tous les enfants de la plage pour t'amener de l'eau !

-George enlève ce sceau de ta tête !

-Ginny cette crevette va mourir sans eau !

-Percy pourquoi marche tu comme ça ?

-Charlie si tu mets encore du sable dans le maillot de ton frère je te fais manger des veracrasses !

-Arthur surveille tes fils regarde ton équipe viens de voler le sceau de la famille d'à côté !

-Ron et Fred les batailles de boules de sable n'existent pas !

-Georges si tu lance ce gnome j'appelle un dragon pour qu'il te mage tout cru !

-STOP

Tout le monde se recule pour admirer ! Le château de l'équipe de Fred ressemble à un volcant dont le centre est Ginny au 3 quarts enterrée, il est orné de vers explosifs blancs ! et celui de l'autre équipe ressemble à un champ de fleurs rampantes qui aurait implosé ! après avoir soustrait sa fille au danger des vers !Molly déclare l'équipe de Fred vainqueur car plus inventive mais les prévient qu'une punition les attend à la maison pour avoir voulu se débarrassé de Ginny ce qu'ils nièrent tous bien entendu !

-Qui veut une glace fortarome ?

-Moi ! Moi !

-Allez le premier arrivé au stand choisit en premier !

-Et bien Ron que t'arrive t-il ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Georges à dit qu'il y avait des araignées dans les glaces !que c'est là qu'elles se cachent !

-…

…

-Alors chérie ça n'était pas une bonne idée ?

-Si j'avoue que ça m'a réconcilié avec les sorties en famille !

-Maman ?

-Oui Ron ? y a une araignée dans ma chambre…


End file.
